Even a desert is paradise when I'm with you…
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Soma and Agni alleviate their boredom in bed…


Title: Even a desert is paradise when I'm with you…  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Chars/Pairs: Soma, Agni  
Genres: romance  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 850  
Summary: Soma and Agni alleviate their boredom in bed…

Took first at LJ's Hentai contest

888

"I wonder what it's like in England. Do you think it rains a lot like it does here, Agni, or is it dry like a dessert?" Soma asked. He stared forlornly out the window in his room at the courtyard below. Monsoon season was at its height and the prince was tried of being confined to the palace.

"I do not know, my prince. Perhaps one day we'll be able to visit and see for ourselves," Agni said as he poured a cup of chai, handing it to Soma.

"Perhaps..."

"Is the chai to your liking, my prince?" Agni watched him sip his tea.

Soma nodded. "I heard my sister, Saraswati, made it safely to Rajasthan and that her wedding was a success. Apparently it rained for three days straight upon her arrival, which is something unheard of according to Meena. She had overheard my brother, Harisha, telling my father and grandfather about it." He sighed. "I wish I could have gone too."

"I think you would miss the monsoons too much. Rajasthan is mostly dessert, my prince," Agni teased.

Soma laughed. "And very far away."

"Yes," Agni said, chuckling.

"Perhaps if you were a princess, we could have made a romantic journey out of it," Soma teased.

Agni nodded. "It would be like one of the epic tales. Perhaps Lord Rama would help bring us together."

"Yes! And that is only because you would be a beautiful princess, Agni, who everyone would desire… and I, as your husband, would be heartbroken if someone were to steal you away from me!"

Agni laughed. "Yes! And he would create a beautiful bower, far from the dessert for us to be together in."

"And you would be my favorite wife above all the others…" Soma looked at him over his tea cup, his gaze softening.

Agni smiled. "And you would make sweet passionate love to me all day long as your prowess would be legendary."

"Yes!" the sixteen year old prince said happily. "And you would bear me many fine sons." He held up his empty teacup.

Agni nodded as he refilled it. "And they would serve Lord Rama well and become the stuff of legends." He set the teapot down on the table next to the window seat, where Soma was spending the afternoon, staring out the window at the rain.

"Yeah…" Soma sighed as he looked out the window again.

"I can make love to you, my prince, if you desire," Agni said softly as he stood behind the prince and stared out the window.

"I do…" Soma said just as softly. "Can we pretend we're in the dessert?"

"If you so desire, my prince, so shall it be." Agni stepped away from the window.

"I do…" Soma turned and got up from the window seat. "Come, Agni, let's go." He finished his chai and headed over to his bed. Briefly looking over his shoulder at Agni, he grabbed the hem of his kurta, pulling the soft cotton shirt over his head, tossing on the floor. Loosening the ties on his salwar, Soma let the loose pants puddle at his feet, before stepping out of them, to pad over to his bed.

Agni chuckled at the sight of his beloved prince longing naked on his bed. It deepened into a laugh when Soma called out for his princess to attend him. Removing his turban and carefully setting it down on the bench sitting opposite the bed, Agni's clothes quickly followed. He crawled into bed and Soma's waiting arms.

"Agni…"

"Yes, my prince," he murmured softly as he nuzzled Soma's cheek.

"I can still hear the rain."

"That's not rain, my prince, that's the sound of sand and dust hitting our tent while we camp for the night in the Thar Desert."

"Aaah…" Soma replied as Agni stroked his cock, sending little waves of pleasure to pool within it. The prince moaned softly as Agni left a trail of butterfly soft kisses down his body. Just when Soma thought things could not get any better, Agni began to pleasure him orally. Between his beloved's hot, wet mouth and his skill with his tongue, the prince was pushed closer and closer to his release. Try as he might, Soma could never last long under his beloved's expert touch. Fisting the silks on his bed and lifting his hips upwards, Soma came hard.

Agni pulled away and swallowed. Sitting up, he spat into his hand, using it as makeshift lube. Cock in hand; he guided it towards Soma's tight entrance, pushing slowly inside. Agni moaned along with his beloved as it felt so good. He took his time, trying to prolong the moment, but his body simply wanted release. Resting his forehead against Soma's as he closed his eyes, Agni came with a soft moan.

They lay together, not wanting to part, but fear of hurting his beloved prince had Agni pulling out. Rolling onto his back, Agni lay there as Soma snuggled up next to him. It was moments like this that had him wondering if he were dead and in paradise…


End file.
